


В тени прошлого

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс предпочёл бы избежать возвращения с Уотсоном в Альпы, даже спустя много лет после событий в Рейхенбахе − от которых, он уверен, тот так и не оправился.Чуть-чуть тоски и много любви. А также изобилие льда и снега.





	В тени прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Shadow of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554326) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



Я прибыл в гостиницу, когда солнце, перед тем как сесть за горы, окрасило заснеженные альпийские склоны в нежно-оранжевый цвет. Первыми признаками произошедшего стало то, что я уделил этому внимание той небольшой частью моего мозга, которая была постоянно занята наблюдением за окружающей средой.

Но, как бы то ни было, мысли мои были заняты другим. Я не обратил внимания ни на тему разговора между двумя старыми леди из Пруссии, сидящими рядом в холле гостиницы, ни на первую полосу газеты, лежащей на стойке. Мне не терпелось увидеть Уотсона после трёх дней, проведённых в безрезультатной погоне по улицам городов Верхней Савойи. Я с нетерпением ожидал вечера с ним: мы поужинаем и, возможно, прогуляемся перед сном по склонам гор, разглядывая высокие пики при свете луны. А потом я надеялся, оказавшись в его или своей постели, ещё раз познакомиться с человеком, которого знал так же хорошо, как собственную душу.

Владелец гостиницы появился в дверном проёме в дальнем конце холла гостиницы, неся в руках стопку столового белья.

− _Добрый вечер, месье_ , − сказал он. − Я хотел бы у вас узнать, должен ли я пересдать ваши комнаты.

Я растерялся. − Но доктор... разве доктор Уотсон не вернулся в воскресенье?

Он покачал головой. − Вы будете ужинать сегодня вечером?

− Что? Нет. − Отвернувшись, я начал быстро перебирать в голове все факты. Я оставил Уотсона на берегу Женевского озера(1) три дня тому назад. Он, как предполагалось, должен был вернуться непосредственно в Шамони(2), сопровождая жену нашего клиента, в то время как я последовал окольным маршрутом, чтобы разобраться с несколькими зацепками, показавшимися мне более важным, чем являлись на самом деле. Уотсон должен был прибыть в отель за несколько дней до меня.

Я почувствовал тревогу.

− _Месье!_

Я повернулся к владельцу. Он протягивал мне конверт из тонкой жёлтой бумаги.

− Чуть не забыл. Вам пришла телеграмма несколько дней назад.

Схватив конверт, я его разорвал. Содержание телеграммы было печальным в своей краткости.

«ЛЕДИ СБЕЖАЛА В ШАБЛИ ТЧК ПОСЛЕДОВАЛ ЗА НЕЙ ТЧК ЧТО ПОСОВЕТУЕТЕ ТЧК ВАШ ДУ»

Я уставился на сообщение, а в моей голове забегали по кругу различные предположения. Что же, спрашивается, побудило Уотсона отклониться от наших тщательно продуманных планов? И что же, чёрт возьми, овладело леди Элис, что она рискнула уйти в горы Шабли в это время года? Зимняя погода всерьёз установилась ещё на прошлой неделе, и я уже мог представить себе дюжину различных неприятных происшествий, которые могли бы объяснить невозможность их возвращения в Шамони. Когда моё подсознание подкинуло мне газетный заголовок, виденный мельком несколько минут тому назад, я нашёл между всем этим связь, которую мой разум отверг.

Я выхватил газету из-под носа пожилого джентльмена, только что проделавшего путь до стойки при помощи трости. Я читал местные газеты во время своих путешествий, но этот выпуск, напечатанный несколько дней тому назад, был мне незнаком. Я нашёл статью, решительно игнорируя бешеное биение сердца.

_Трагический несчастный случай... пропавший английский отдыхающий... Леди Элис Червелл, жена виконта Аберфорта, хорошо известная любительница отдыхать в этих местах... сообщила об утрате своего компаньона, идентифицированного как британский армейский хирург на пенсии... пара шла в Шабли, когда погода неожиданно ухудшилась..._

Я смутно понял, что пожилой джентльмен исподлобья на меня посмотрел и откашлялся.

Я крепко держал в руке телеграмму и газету, но внутри весь дрожал. Слова эхом отзывались в моей голове, следуя за друг другом в болезненном неблагозвучии.

_Последовал за Леди А точка... увидимся через несколько дней, мой дорогой Холмс... утрата её компаньона..._

От одного слова моё горло особенно сдавило.

_Ваш..._

Краткость обеих телеграмм и постоянная необходимость в осторожности не позволили придумать ничего лучше.

***

_За две недели до этого_

Наш клиент был сказочно богат: достаточно богат для того, чтобы оплатить для Уотсона и меня два роскошных купе в спальном вагоне поезда, следующего по пути Париж-Лозанна, и достаточно богат, чтобы остаться равнодушным к пустой трате денег, если бы когда-нибудь обнаружил, что одно из тех двух купе почти не использовалось.

− Шерри? − спросил Уотсон, держа в руках бутылку, которую оставили в купе первого класса для его удачливых пассажиров.

− Пожалуйста.

Сидя со скрещенными ногами на кровати со стопкой вечерних парижских газет, я наблюдал за тем, как он нам наливает. Дежурный спального вагона уже заходил, чтобы задёрнуть толстые бархатные шторы и преобразовать места в кровати. И теперь мы безмятежно устроились на всю ночь в компании друг друга.

Сбросив тапочки и присоединившись ко мне на кровати, он сел у меня за спиной. Какое-то время он читал через моё плечо, но, казалось, быстро от этого устал, потому что вскоре я почувствовал нежное прикосновение губ к моему затылку.

Вздрогнув, я потерял то место в статье о бельгийских облигациях, которое читал.

Уотсон усмехнулся, и я почувствовал его дыхание. Он поцеловал меня ещё раз, а затем встал с кровати. Он начал перемещаться по купе, приводя в порядок свои дела и готовясь к ночи.

Было приятно сидеть там, удобно устроившись в одеялах и наблюдая за ним в мягком свете электрической лампы. Мы находились как в коконе в нашем собственном небольшом мирке, закрывшись на всю ночь с тем единственным, что каждому из нас требовалось или было необходимо: со второй половинкой. Уотсон, к моему облегчению, казалось, пребывал в хорошем настроении. Я с тревогой и осторожностью пытался следить за его настроением весь день. Если бы я знал, что это дело приведёт нас в Швейцарию, впервые за десятилетие − в первый раз с 1891 − я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем согласиться на него. Воспоминания о прошлом разе, когда мы путешествовали туда вместе, не могли не омрачить мои мысли. Уотсон, однако, выглядел так, будто это его не волновало.

По правде говоря, от этого дела невозможно было отказаться, несмотря на то, что оно, казалось, было почти лишено интереса. Клиент был английским виконтом, любящим зимовать на континенте со своей женой. Именно ей потребовалась наше участие: она утверждала, что её преследовали разные таинственные и сомнительные персоны. С этим вопросом, возможно, смог бы разобраться любой местный детектив, но виконт был готов потратить огромную денежную сумму за внимание великого Шерлока Холмса, поэтому я был рад принять её от него.

Уотсон всё ещё искренне верил в некую благородную идею о том, что работа детектива состоит только в интеллектуальном вызове. Я вовсе не отрицаю того, что в прошлом сам высказывал такое представление о вещах, тем не менее, нужно принять во внимание тот факт, что по крайней мере половина глубоких, философских размышлений, которые он приписывал мне, были его собственного сочинения. Но, честно скажу, для того, чтобы браться за дела подобных богатых клиентов, у меня сейчас была достойная цель − откладывание достаточного количества денег для обеспечения себя и Уотсона пенсией. Я начал работу для достижения этой цели приблизительно два года тому назад, и первым взносом в нашу пенсию стал щедрый чек, дарованный мне герцогом Холдернессом по случаю незначительного инцидента в монастырской школе в Халламшире.

Чем старше мы становились, тем больше я уставал от постоянного страха перед раскрытием нашей тайны и от того, что мы постоянно вынуждены были её скрывать. То, что сначала было только мечтой − мы, уединённо живущие в тихом уголке моего родного Сассекса − медленно начало приобретать форму.

Мы с Уотсоном даже обсудили одну идею. Он предложил, чтобы мы держали пчел. Сначала я рассмеялся, но спустя какое-то время стал уделять данному вопросу некоторое внимание.

Тем временем я взялся за это дело ради вот такой низменной причины.

Пока я сидел, задумавшись, Уотсон присоединился ко мне на кровати. Она была недостаточно широка для двоих, но зато со своего места он мог положить руку на моё бедро. Закончив чтение статей, я наклонился, чтобы положить газеты в свой открытый чемодан.

Сделав это, я нашёл Уотсона лежащим на спине, с руками за головой, и улыбающимся.

− Я знаю, Холмс, что часто говорил вам это и раньше, но в такой роскошной обстановке данный факт становится ещё более заметным − ваш халат и правда находится в ужасном состоянии.

− Вы преувеличиваете, мой дорогой Уотсон, − сказал я. − На самом деле я не могу не подозревать, что это − лишь уловка, для того чтобы поощрить меня его снять.

Нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать его, я предложил ему это сделать.

− Лучше? − спросил я, вздрогнув при прикосновении его рук через мою тонкую ночную рубашку.

Не потрудившись ответить, он схватил в горсть мою рубашку и потянул меня на себя. Встретившись, наши губы приоткрылись, начав знакомый, восхитительный дуэт. Я с удовольствием проводил время, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплой кожи Уотсона под кончиками пальцев и щекоткой его усов, когда губы исследовали сухожилия на моей шее.

Вскоре, однако, я нашёл себя лежащим на спине, а Уотсона − между своими бёдрами. Моё тело быстро пробудилось из состояния полудрёмы, и я ахнул, когда он ко мне прижался. Выдохнув его имя, я заёрзал, пытаясь сдвинуть в сторону тонкие слои хлопка, которые нас разделяли.

Наклонившись, Уотсон сильно сжал мои плечи. Мне показалось, что я почувствовал в этом жесте отчаяние, и внезапно задался вопросом, не вспомнил ли он в этот момент произошедшее в Райхенбахе.

***

На следующее утро, выйдя с железнодорожного вокзала, мы оказались под зимним безоблачным голубым небом, напротив холодных серых вод Женевского озера. У береговой линии толпились дома с крутыми скатами крыш, а от дальнего берега заснеженные пики, очертания которых отражались на поверхности воды, резко взмывали в небо.

Перед гостиницей «Du Lac», где виконт Аберфорт остановился со своей женой и окружением, тротуар покрывал тонкий слой снега. Тепло нас встретив, он представил нас своей жене, леди Элис. У меня была возможность наблюдать за ней в течение дня и сделать некоторые предварительные выводы. На первый взгляд леди казалась человеком, обладающим здравым рассудком, поэтому с трудом верилось, что она может поддаться параноидальным фантазиям о том, что за ней следят.

Я сказал так Уотсону, когда мы удалились, чтобы переодеться к ужину.

− Вы правы, она кажется уравновешенным и разумным человеком. И к тому же довольно очаровательным.

Сейчас такой энтузиазм Уотсона я уже встречал с улыбкой. Было время, когда я отчаянно ревновал к таким знакам внимания к другим людям, но уже много лет я был в нём уверен.

− В таком случае это значит, что находиться рядом с ней весь день для вас будет не настолько трудно, как я боялся, − сказал я, поправляя его галстук. − Поэтому я оставлю задачу реагирования на её глупую болтовню вам, мой дорогой Уотсон.

− Я бы не назвал её глупой, − мягко сказал он. − Хотя − и вы это знаете − я всегда готов освободить вас от бремени светской беседы.

− Как же мне повезло, что у меня есть вы, − произнёс я. Несмотря на легкомысленный тон, за этим словами скрывалась настоящая любовь.

Сделав паузу в процессе застёгивания своего смокинга и медленно подняв голову, Уотсон встретил мой взгляд.

Обмен витиеватым фразами для выражения своих чувств всегда был чем-то, что заставляло меня чувствовать себя неловко, но Уотсон уверял меня, что никоим образом не страдал от их нехватки. Однако он был всего лишь человеком, и сейчас его лицо было освещено улыбкой.

Я откашлялся, чувствуя себя немного глупо.

Уотсон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня в щёку. − Пойдёмте, дружище, − сказал он.

В последующие дни мы сопровождали леди Элис везде, куда бы она ни пошла, иногда в открытую, но чаще всего незаметно. Уотсон был ответственен за первое, а я за последнее, поскольку, несмотря на многолетние попытки обучения этому ремеслу, мой дорогой друг так и не постиг в совершенстве искусство маскировки и скрытности.

Леди Элис была несколько моложе, чем виконт, и, казалось, обладала бесконечным запасом энергии. Она и её сестра проводили дни, постоянно перемещаясь по берегу озера между библиотекой, модисткой и портнихой, а затем возвращались обратно к озеру для ещё одной оживлённой прогулки. Летний сезон давно закончился, но Лозанна всё равно была полна сливок европейского общества. Модно одетые пары прогуливались вдоль берега, мимо выздоравливающих, сидящих в инвалидных колясках, которые находились здесь ради горного воздуха. Террасы же на берегу озера облюбовали капризные пожилые наследницы с их угрюмыми компаньонками средних лет и молодые господа, с пробелами в обучении современным языкам.

А вот виконта мы видели очень мало. Сначала я подозревал, что этот брак был по расчёту и они с леди Элис жили практически отдельными жизнями. Но вскоре стало ясно, однако, почему леди Элис нашла постоянное отсутствие своего мужа примечательным. Я начал задаваться вопросом, а не мог ли именно виконт быть целью тех мужчин, которые её тревожили, поскольку она сообщила, что, начиная с нашего прибытия, их присутствие значительно уменьшилось.

Я был рад, что именно Уотсон озвучил эти мысли однажды вечером, когда мы сидели в углу зала для приёмов во время великосветского бала.

− Или, возможно, мы − просто очень дорогое комфортное одеяло для леди Элис, − сказал я.

− Она не выглядит человеком, которому оно требуется.

Оркестр заиграл мазурку, и пары начали выходить на танцпол. Уотсону и мне пришлось потанцевать с несколькими назойливыми пожилыми матронами, желающими, чтобы мы завели знакомство с их незамужними и овдовевшими подругами, поскольку производили впечатление двух довольно зажиточных холостяков. Уотсон любил танцевать, и я не хотел лишать его этого удовольствия, пока − если, честно − это были более простые леди. Он же, казалось, полагал, что это будет отказ от его обязанностей по отношению к леди Элис.

Самой леди Элис в настоящее время наступил на пальцы пожилой итальянский военный. Я заметил это по её болезненными движениями на танцполе.

− Холмс, − внезапно обратился ко мне Уотсон.

− Да? - отозвался я, продолжая следить за леди Элис.

− Вы знаете, я заметил то, что вы делаете.

Его тон был таким, что это заставило меня быстро к нему повернуться. − В каком контексте? − спросил я осторожно.

Он нежно мне улыбнулся. − Нет никакой необходимости браться только за те дела, за которые посулили денежное вознаграждение. Не тогда, когда это идёт в ущерб тем делам, которые на самом деле разжигают ваш интерес.

Я ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме этого. Проглотив ответ, готовый сорваться с моих губ, я позволил ему продолжить.

− Естественно, я тоже думал о практических вопросах выхода на пенсию. Полагаю, что, если вы этого хотите, мы уже можем это сделать, но, вероятно, было бы разумнее, чтобы я снова начал практиковать, хотя бы в течение года или двух. У меня есть друг, который собирается отказаться от хирургической практики в престижной части города, и он был бы рад передать её мне.

Я сидел за столиком, глядя на него поверх сложенных домиком рук, и моё сердце сжималось от нежности. У Уотсона никогда не было способностей к бухгалтерии; я полагаю, что это должно быть почти несовместимо со слабостью к азартным играм. Было бы не реалистично в противоположность ему предположить, что он смог бы накопить хоть что-нибудь, занявшись медициной − в отличии от того, что мог получить я от наших богатых клиентов − даже если бы внезапно стал чёрствым и начал брать бешеную плату с самых бедных своих пациентов. Именно по этой причине у Уотсона была своя собственная чековая книжка. Мы разделили наши финансы ещё до того, как начали делить постель; кровать была последней в ряду нашей растущей близости.

− Как же хорошо, Уотсон, что по крайней мере один из нас дружит с цифрами, − сказал я. − И какая глупость предположить, что я жертвую собой, когда берусь за подобные дела. Уверяю вас, пока у меня есть вы, это не жертва – сидеть здесь сегодня вечером. К тому же, благодаря удовольствию от вашей компании я не обращаю внимания на посредственность оркестра.

Пока я говорил, я наблюдал за тем, как выражение его лица менялось от оскорблённого до против воли изумлённого и обратно. Это было ужасно – позволять себе играть на нём, как на скрипке, после всех этих лет. Но я подозревал, что он наслаждался этим так, как и я.

− Вы того же мнения, что и я? − спросил Уотсон. − По поводу выхода на пенсию.

− Я имел в виду следующее лето. Правильное время года, чтобы переехать в сельскую местность...

− В Сассекс?

Я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы на моём лице отразилось удивление.

Уотсон самодовольно ухмыльнулся. − Вы видите, я читаю ваши мысли так же, как вы всегда читали мои.

Вместо поцелуя я позволил своей руке коснуться его, там, где она лежала на столе, обхватив стакан с виски. Уотсон улыбнулся мне в ответ, а его глаза сказали мне то, что он не мог сказать вслух на публике.

***

Спустя неделю пребывания в Лозанне виконт заявил о своем намерении провести неделю в горах, прежде чем установится по-настоящему зимняя погода.

Мы продолжали видеть виконта только во время приёмов пищи. Однако путешествие в горы собрало нас всех вместе. Я был заинтригован, обнаружив, сколько помощников и секретарей он имел в своём окружении; их было удивительное количество, учитывая тот факт, что большая часть его богатства состояла из собственности в Англии. Я начал подозревать, что в этом деле кроется что-то гораздо большее, чем параноидальные фантазии скучающей женщины, но в настоящий момент решил держать такие мысли при себе.

Мы пересекли Женевское озеро и оказалась во Франции, где ландшафт стал более гористым. Полдня мы провели в поездке по дороге, состоящей из зигзагов и крутых поворотов. Она привела нас в Шамони, расположенную в долине на высоте в тысячу футов над уровнем моря. Всю поездку мы оставались в тени внушительного силуэта Монблана, возвышающегося над городом и над остальной частью континента.

Леди Элис была неутомимым исследователем гор вокруг Шамони. Погода была превосходна, день за днём небеса оставались ясными, и не было ни малейшего намёка на метель, поэтому мы ей не мешали. Земля была покрыта снегом, и мы с Уотсоном столкнулись с тем специфическим занятием, известным как первое катание на лыжах.

Леди Элис, сопровождаемая моим бесстрашным Уотсоном, даже сама это попробовала. Предпочитая не рисковать тем, чтобы выставить себя дураком, я симулировал травмированное колено. А они передвигались на лыжах медленно и степенно, не пытаясь спускаться по всем склонам на высокой скорости, так, как, по-видимому, теперь все делают.

Уотсон был не разлей вода с леди Элис. Было время, когда я был бы от этого в ярости: дико ревновал бы его к леди и был бы потом холодным и сдержанным с Уотсоном в течение, по крайней мере, нескольких недель. Я не хочу производить незаслуженное впечатление человека, ставшего более уравновешенным. Скорее речь шла о том, что я счёл возможным просто слепо доверять Уотсону.

Что касается изначальной причины нашего присутствия, моя бдительность в отношении её не ослабевала. Пока мы отдыхали в Лозанне, у меня не было ничего, кроме описания хулиганов, встревоживших леди Элис перед нашим прибытием. Теперь же я начал создавать запас из моих собственных наблюдений. Я стал часто посещать отель в маскировке, в то время как Уотсон и обе леди уходили в горы, предположительно вместе со мной. Однажды днём я увидел, как главный бухгалтер виконта пробрался в отель через чёрный ход, сопровождаемый двумя мужчинами, которые были осторожны, но при этом явно вооружены. Несколько дней спустя, проследив за личным секретарём виконта, я увидел, как тот зашёл в дешёвый бар на пустынной улице. Он был настолько маленьким, что это лишило меня возможности войти в него без того, чтобы быть замеченным, но даже с противоположной стороны улицы я заметил, как он передал кому-то деньги из рук в руки.

Леди Элис утверждала, что не чувствовала слежки или наблюдения с тех пор, как мы покинули Лозанну, но в любом случае к настоящему времени я уже был уверен в том, что не она была целью. Я почувствовал, что мне придётся уехать на несколько дней, чтобы навести справки в другом месте. Однажды днём, когда мы шли по узкой горной дороге высоко над городом, я отвёл Уотсона в сторону, чтобы поделиться с ним своими планами.

− А мне продолжить слежку за леди Элис? − спросил он.

− И за личным секретарём виконта. Мои подозрения начинают формироваться вокруг него.

Когда мы обогнули скалу, перед нами раскинулся потрясающий пейзаж. Мы находились высоко над огромным ледником, Мер-де-Гласом(3), который сползал с горы вдоль глубокого пути, проложенного им для себя за тысячелетия. Плато изо льда было бескрайним, а его искрящаяся на солнце голубовато-белая поверхность была разрисована глубокими трещинами и расселинами. С нашего места мы могли услышать еле различимые слабые скрипы и стоны ледника, перемежающиеся внезапными громкими звуками ломающегося льда.

Леди Элис и её сестра ушли гораздо дальше по склону с нашим гидом. А я встал на самом краю скалы, нависающей над ледником. Ниже подо мной масса льда искрилась под зимним солнцем; его замороженный поток был похож на мгновение, застывшее на века. Я смотрел на тёмные, опасные расселины, вспоминая рассказы о людях, которые, попав в их глубины, сотни лет спустя были потом оттуда подняты отлично сохранившимися.

Услышав хруст шагов на снегу позади себя, я повернулся и увидел Уотсона. Подойдя, он встал рядом со мной.

Я вдруг вспомнил другое похожее место и похожий пейзаж, находящийся сейчас на расстоянии меньше чем в сто миль через горы. Вместо моря льда я видел перед собой опасную пенящуюся воду, а мои уши заполнил громоподобный рёв огромного водопада.

Уотсон молчал. Я покосился на него, пытаясь прочитать выражение в его глазах, которые были затенены шерстяной кепкой. Спустя некоторое время он повернул голову и улыбнулся, а затем взял меня за локоть и сжал его.

− Пойдёмте, мы не должны позволять леди уйти слишком далеко вперёд.

Обогнав, он пошёл впереди меня, а я любовался его широкоплечей фигурой в плотном коричневом пальто, которое было выбрано больше для комфорта, чем ради внешнего вида. Склонив голову, он смотрел себе под ноги. Моё горло сжалось от любви.

***

На следующее утро леди Элис заявила о своем намерении вернуться на нескольких дней на берега Женевского озера, якобы для того, чтобы попробовать воды в спа-городке Эвьян-ле-Бен(4). На самом деле я думаю, что это её сестра затосковала о некоторых удобствах цивилизации. В любом случае Уотсон и я их сопровождали. Я провёл несколько дней, опрашивая Уотсона о текущем медицинском заключении о минеральных водах и жалея, что у меня не было с собой даже кустарной версии моего лабораторного оборудования. Как только сестра леди Элис совершила нужные покупки, было принято решение вернуться в Шамони, где нас ждал виконт. Я подумал, что использую в своих интересах возможность отделиться от группы и сделать крюк, чтобы во время пути кое-что узнать, в то время как Уотсон будет сопровождать леди обратно в Шамони.

Простившись с Уотсоном, я в одиночку окольным путём отправился в Шамони, не подозревая о содержании телеграммы, которая будет ждать меня три дня спустя.

***

Всё ещё сжимая в руке телеграмму, я отправился на поиски виконта. Я нашёл его обедающим в столовой отеля. Увидев меня, он отложил нож и вилку и поднялся на ноги.

− Мой дорогой друг, я так сожалею, поверьте мне. Такой трагический несчастный случай. − Он положил свою руку на мою. − Такая беда произошла. Я пытался связаться с вами в течение нескольких дней − кстати, что же заставило вас отделиться от других?

Я пытался узнать все обстоятельства решения Уотсона и женщин отклониться от запланированного маршрута и был не в настроении принимать утешение от человека, к которому относился с некоторым подозрением.

− Где леди Элис? − невзирая на любезности, спросил я.

Он быстро заморгал. − Боюсь, что она нездорова.

Мне не стыдно сказать, что в тот момент я не уделил ни одной секунды вниманию к благополучию леди Элис.

− В таком случае я должен поговорить с её сестрой.

Виконт, казалось, мгновение колебался, но я был слишком взвинчен, чтобы уделить время анализу выражения его лица.

− Конечно, мой дорогой друг. Понимаю вас. Пойдёмте, найдём её.

Он бросил свой ужин, и, когда мы были уже на полпути вверх по лестнице, мне пришло в голову задаться вопросом, почему виконт сопровождал меня сам, хотя обычно поручал такие задачи кому-то из своего окружения.

Он привёл меня в крыло здания, которое снял для собственного использования, и проводил меня в гостиную.

− Вы не могли бы подождать ещё минуту? − спросил он. − Я думаю, что она сидит с моей дорогой женой. Я пойду и посмотрю?

Я остался ждать в центре комнаты, всё ещё держа в руке телеграмму Уотсона. Я услышал шум позади себя, но прежде чем успел обернуться, что-то тяжёлое опустилось на мой затылок.

***

Очнувшись, я обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, ощущая, как острые камни впиваются мне в позвоночник. Моё лицо покалывало от холодного воздуха, а ноги ощущались тёплыми и тяжёлыми. Спустя некоторое время я понял, что на мне ботинки для прогулок − на самом деле, что я был одет с головы до пят в одежду, которую, возможно, надел для длительной прогулки в горах. Земля подо мной была холодной и влажной, и я понял, что лежу на снегу.

Открыв глаза, я увидел, как кто-то возвышается надо мной и тянет меня за ноги. Я едва успел узнать в этом человеке секретаря виконта, прежде чем он поднял меня на ноги и толкнул вперёд.

Мы стояли высоко над Мер-де-Гласом, на скалистом выступе, который резко обрывался на расстоянии в несколько футов от меня, а под ним был заснеженный ледник.

Что-то острое и холодное ткнулось в мою спину, вынуждая меня подойти к пропасти.

Мой ум вскипел, пытаясь оценить окружающую обстановку, несмотря на то, что перед глазами всё расплывалось. Я напряг слух, чтобы сосчитать, сколько мужчин могло бы быть позади меня, но всё, что смог услышать, это дыхание секретаря виконта и хруст снега, когда тот переместил свой вес, готовясь толкнуть меня к краю.

Только я решил повернуться, когда вдруг раздался выстрел и человек позади меня взвыл от боли.

Развернувшись, я увидел, как группа мужчин в военной форме бежит к нам, сходясь на виконте, стоявшем на расстоянии в несколько футов от своего раненого секретаря. А позади всех них стоял широкоплечий мужчина, которого я узнаю где угодно, даже до того, как разгляжу на его лице усы.

Я настаиваю на том, что если и потерял сознание на несколько минут, то это произошло, конечно, только из-за комбинации раны на голове и воздействия холода, и как таковое едва ли имеет право называться обмороком.

***

Два часа спустя я сидел у пылающего камина в своей комнате в гостинице, с горячей кружкой чая в руках, не в силах отвести взгляд от человека, сидящего рядом со мной.

Уотсон потягивал свой чай. − Вы знаете, Холмс, мне пришлось не раз произнести ваше имя за последние несколько дней. Это оказался самый быстрый способ заставить полицию Женевы слушать меня. − Он расслабился, выглядя довольным собой. − Леди Элис и её сестра теперь в безопасности. Она сразу согласилась участвовать в моём плане, как только поняла, что её муж зарабатывал на протяжении многих лет контрабандой оружия и кто знает, чем ещё.

− А те сомнительные персонажи, которые так тревожили её своим непрерывным присутствием, на самом деле работали на виконта?

Уотсон кивнул. − Я предполагаю, что он первоначально намеревался только успокоить её нашим присутствием, сдерживая себя и своих людей до тех пор, пока не отправил бы нас обратно в Англию. А потом, когда вы начали совать свой нос куда не надо, оказалось, что мы должны будем стать жертвой несчастных случаев.

− Как?..

Он улыбнулся мне из-под усов. − Именно леди Элис первой возбудила во мне подозрения. Из-за своей наивности она обмолвилась о некоторых деталях, которые раскрыли истинный характер коммерческих дел виконта. После дальнейшего расследования я понял, что он планирует сначала покончить со мной, а затем − с вами, как только вы вернулись бы в Шамони. Единственный способ, который гарантировал бы мне свободу передвижения − с помощью леди Элис притвориться, что мы попали в его ловушку. Я поспешил в Женеву за помощью полиции, а затем вернулся и перехватил вас здесь.

− И вы действительно прибыли на этом? − Я указал на длинные деревянные лыжи, которые он держал в углу.

Он засиял. − Вы действительно должны их попробовать. Скоро на них все будут кататься.

Мы сидели там вместе некоторое время, и наше молчание нарушалось только треском огня. Его свет играл на лице Уотсона, окрашивая в красный и оранжевый его челюсть и седые брови, которые, как я думал, никогда больше, кроме как во сне, снова не увижу.

Был ещё один вопрос, продолжавший занимать мои мысли, но который я не решался произнести вслух.

Я был совершенно уверен, что у Уотсона на уме то же самое. Он сидел, смотря на огонь, и выражение его лица было серьёзным и вдумчивым. Именно он первым поднял голову и заговорил.

− Я ужасно сожалею, и вы об этом знаете, Холмс. Поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что, если бы было возможно так или иначе сообщить, что всё ещё жив, я бы это сделал.

Я пытался сделать всё, чтобы тон моего голоса был спокойным, когда ответил: − Я не очень понимаю, почему вы не могли.

− Телеграмма всё ещё у вас?

Я вытащил её из внутреннего кармана и протянул ему. Уотсон поймал мой взгляд. А его взгляд был мягким и сияющим. Взяв конверт и перевернув, он поднял его напротив света от огня, чтобы я смог увидеть. Раньше мне было не до того, чтобы обратить внимание на что-то подобное. А сейчас я увидел, помимо повреждения от того, где я сам порвал его, маленькие, но безошибочные признаки того, что конверт открыли и вновь запечатали.

− Половина персонала отеля работали на виконта, − сказал Уотсон.

Он всё ещё держал телеграмму в руке, как будто не зная, что с ней делать. Я уставился на хрупкую жёлтую бумагу, вспоминая те ужасные часы, когда думал, что это будет последняя вещь, которая у меня останется от Уотсона. Я взял её и бросил в огонь.

− Я уж было решил... − признался я наконец, решив быть честным.

Уотсон встретил мой пристальный взгляд, а его глаза наполнились пониманием. − ...что это имело какое-то отношение к тому времени, когда вы оставили меня носить траур по вам? − Наклонившись, он взял мою руку в свою. − Я никогда... мой дорогой Холмс, клянусь, не винил вас за это.

Я посмотрел вниз на наши руки, которые лежали на моём колене. Я провёл пальцем по знакомым линиям и складкам, которые пересекали его ладонь, задавшись вопросом, как я мог заставить выносить в течение трёх лет то, что я не мог перенести даже один день.

− Уотсон, я полагаю, что должен перед вами извиниться, − сказал я, посмотрев на него. − Я понимаю, что это извинение чудовищно опоздало. Все эти годы я никак не мог заставить себя...

Он наклонился вперёд, чтобы заставить меня замолчать поцелуем. − Не думайте об этом, мой дорогой.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Женевское озеро или Леман (фр. Lac Léman, Le Léman, Lac de Genève) − самое большое озеро Альп и второе по величине (вслед за Балатоном) озеро Центральной Европы. Северный берег озера усеян фешенебельными курортами − это Швейцарская ривьера.  
(2) − Шамони́-Мон-Блан, или просто Шамони (фр. Chamonix-Mont-Blanc, франкопров. Chamônix) − город и коммуна на востоке Франции, в департаменте Верхняя Савойя (историческая область Савойя). Расположен в Альпах, в узкой долине реки Арв (приток Роны), у подножия горы Монблан.  
(3) − Мер-де-Глас (фр. Mer de Glace − «море льда») − сложный долинный ледник во Французских Альпах, на северном склоне массива Монблан. Длина ледника составляет 12 км, площадь − 33,1 км², толщина льда достигает 400 м. В настоящее время ледник отступает, за последние 100 лет его площадь уменьшилась более чем на четверть. Мер-де-Глас − популярный объект туризма: над ним проходит подвесная дорога из Франции в Италию через пик Эгюий-дю-Миди (3842 м). http://savepic.ru/14875329.jpg  
(4) − Эвиа́н-ле-Бен − курортный город Франции на южном берегу Женевского озера, у подножия горного массива Шабле (Савойские Альпы).


End file.
